Scheduling Simularity
by SpoilFiveDecisions
Summary: Three guys make a band, that's all you really need to know. Featuring:Music, hallucinations, possible dark themes in later chapters, and a really unnecessarily long summary! And much more! M because of swears. Welp, stories over. Goodnight everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok look I know the name is bad please give me ideas I'm dying.**

Tyler looked at his keyboard, admiring how shiny it looked after he cleaned it. James and Tom ran by. Tyler didn't know what they were up to. He decided to ignore it, testing out his keyboard to make sure none of the keys stuck. After they all worked perfectly. He decided to go get a snack, he walked into the kitchen. Narrowly avoiding getting ran into by James as James and Tom ran by again. He opened up a cabinet, disappointed at the lack of candy. He continued looking for snacks. He finally found a chocolate bar. He quickly unwrapped it and took a bite, James and Tom ran by and stopped suddenly. "Dude. Where'd you find that?" Tom asked "In there, i think i saw a bag of choco-squids." Tyler pointed at the cabinet, James and Tom ran over to it, nearly knocking over the other as they threw open the doors and checked around. "Ooooh! Dibs on the squid crackers!" James declared, "Awww, you know those are my favorite!" Sighed Tom. "Hey, are those sour patch squids?" Tom asked, grabbing the bag. "Dang it! I should have checked further!" Sighed James. Tyler chuckled at the two, fighting over some candy. Tyler walked off. "Guys! I'm heading out!" Tyler yelled to the two as he put on his anchor sweat and his 18K aviators. "Okay!" yelled the two as they kept looking for any forgotten chocolate bars or squid packs.

 **TIMESKIP**

Tyler sat exhausted on the stairs leading up to inkopolis tower. He sipped some soda from the can. _I should have finished five matches ago_ Tylerthought. Tyler slapped his hand at a bug. succeeding in making it fly away. Tyler stood up. He walked down the stairs, deciding to head to the music shop, maybe he would hear a couple people playing.

 **So many timeskips I'm not kidding it's sad seriously please give me review if you read all this add "I was born in america" to the end of your review.**

Tyler, James, and Tom sat at their instruments, well James stood but you get the point. "What song are we going to play?" Asked James "How about houdini?" said Tom, the others agreed and they began to play

 **Recommended music: Houdini by Foster The People**

They started playing, James liked how they sounded so far. Tyler started singing, the song was coming into place. _Maybe we can play in public for the first time_ thought Tom as he played his drums. When the song finished(Stop the music) Tyler said "That was good, anyone wanna play in public tomorrow?" Tyler asked, the others nodded. "It's late, I need some sleep." declared Tom, James glanced at the clock, 11:15 PM. James thought he better head to bed as well.

 **Authors note**

 **"So that lizard part was pretty freaking stupid" -Bo burnham**

 **So i wrote a story. Also you'll need to know the head-canons and other stuff to get the full experience!**

 **Head-canons:**

 **Inklings blood(this will get dark and violent soon) is the same color as their current ink color**

 **They have the same guts that we do, they still don't have bones**

 **Okay so d'you think this is good? If you do please review or follow or favorite and all that jazz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look another chapter.**

Tyler sat up in his bed. He glanced at the clock, 9:15 AM. Tyler got up out of his bed. He walked over to the dresser, putting on his designer headphones, Black Inky Rider, and banana basics. He walked out of the room, James and Tom were already up. Tyler tried to figure out what they were doing, it looked like a combination of wrestling and racing, Tyler went up the stairs as Tom drop kicked James into a pile of mattresses. Tyler walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, going over his options. He decided to have some Squidy-Os. As he poured the cereal, Tom and James ran upstairs, Tom was in lead before James did a power slide around him and kicked him down onto a pile of blankets. "What the heck are you guys doing?" asked Tyler "We're playing rugby and racing at the same time!" Tom shouted from within the little pile of blankets. Tyler chuckled, those two were always playing something that involved rugby. Tyler started eating his bowl of cereal when Tom popped up out of the pile of blankets, he was wearing a gas mask, black trainers, and a Black pipe tee. Tom started racing over to James, it looked like Tom just jumped over James. hen he actually just jumped up and drop kicked him into a pile of pillows. Tyler chuckled as he looked at James, his head was lying in the pile of pillows while the rest of him was just lying on the ground. Tyler realized he was out of cereal. So he put the bowl in the sink.

"Fellow soldiers! We have a predicament near squiddy mountain! Several soldiers say they saw octarians heading up the mountain! If those octarians make it. We lose our missile tower up there! That tower keeps the octarians from making it over here! Or at least it destroys there tank and sends them packing! Ghost squad, we'll need you for this mission! At 0200 hours!" A squad of inklings wearing Stealth goggles nodded. "We're going to try to take them out in stealth. If everything goes wrong we'll send in Romeo squad!" Another squad of inklings wearing skull bandannas nodded "That is all. DISMISSED!" Boomed an inkling about 32 wearing a special forces beret. All the inkling soldiers stood up, saluted, and walked off. Most of the squads talking to each other. "We have a missile tower?" "How long have we had that?" "The missile tower is the thing that makes things go boom-boom" "Oooooh! That one!"

Tyler, James, and Tom stood by their instruments, they were in the middle of the plaza. Tom sat at his drums as a small crowd of inklings got ready for them to play, some of them talking to each other about what they're going to play, or what's their band name, or what genre do they play. tyler started the count with his drum sticks and they began to play. "Rise above gonna start the war. Whatcha want whatcha need whatcha come here for. Well an eye for an eye and an F for fight. Taking me down is a prisoners right. yeah, yeah... Got shackles on my words are tied. Ooh... Fear can make you compromise. Ooh... With lights turned up it's hard to hide. Ooh. Sometimes i wanna dissapear!

Once the song ended, the crowd started clapping, some threw money. Tom looked up from his drums at the bigger crowd that just formed. After a while the crowd started walking away. James put his guitar in his case, a bunch of people threw money into the case. Tom put his drum set in the wagon they had brought. Tyler folded up his keyboard. And they started walking home.

 **Authors note**

 **So a new chapter came out cooleo.**

 **Review Response Time!**

 **To NovaScienceNever**

 **Thank you for the tips. and to answer your question. I've read The Rainstorm Genocide Version. I will not use reccomended music anymore because it's really incompetent because if there's something like a concert and someones back stage and i use a couple lines then skip some to show what they hear, how is the reader supposed to follow along? constantly skipping over parts of the track? So i wont do that. Thanks for reading this by the way!**

 **Okay so that was a mouthful.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Several octolings walked up the snowy mountain, panting and exhausted. "Do we have to keep walking? Our sweat is basically turning to ice!" one young octoling near the end of the squad asked. "Yes we do. Keep it down." an older octoling leading the pack. "Hey guys! I see the tower!" one octoling said, pointing at the tower. "Good, now keep it down. If they hear us we're done for." The same octoling leading the pack said. Suddenly, one octoling tripped, he dropped his octoshot, he would've fell silently with a small crunch noise. If he hadn't yelled out a curse. "OH HELL!" the octoling yelled as he fell to the ground. A searchlight fell onto the group. They heard a mounted heavy splatling charge up. "EVERYONE! SCATTER!" The leader yelled as he ran off and dived behind a small snow pile. Everyone scattered, the splatling charged and started firing. Screams of pain rung out from octolings as they were shot down and then exploded into a colorful burst of ink. Eventually, the splatling had to charge again. The octolings ran up, a couple being shot down by splat chargers. The leader threw a splat bomb into the tower. The bomb exploded, several inklings either falling out of the tower, or exploding into bursts of purple. "Grab those inklings! Drag 'em along! We'll need the info!" The leader boomed at the octolings, as he walked over to the missile tower. Eventually, the octolings walked over, dragging inklings behind them, some of them screaming in pain from the fall. "Find out who's the engineer!" Immediately, an inkling was thrown to the ground near the leader. The leader crouched down. Looking at the mess that was currently his tentacles. "So you're the engineer huh? Tell us how to de-activate this. Permenantly. Or will strap you sorry bunch to it and blow it up! How does that sound?" the engineer sat up and looked at the "Sorry bunch" That was his crew. "I'll do it." The engineer replied "Just leave my friends alone." The octoling leader stood up. "Well then. Break it." The octoling said to him. After five minutes of him fiddling around with the controls, he looked at the leader and said. "There. It's now impossible to fix. Unless it can survive a major case of. "Hole where the on switch and the emergency on button should be." the inkling finished. "Good job engi! Now for your friends!" The octoling told him. "You two!" The octoling said, pointing to two others. "Restrain him!" The octoling boomed, "What! You said that you wouldn't do anything to them!" The inkling said as two octoling grabbed him by his arms. "But sir!" said the leader of the other squad. "What do we do with them?" the octoling finished. "I have no use for them. Splat them all." The inklings tried to silently shuffle away. The octolings aimed their octo-shots at them. They fired. bursts of purple landed near the engineer. Who was currently a sobbing mess. "What about the last one?" an octoling asked. "Kill him, I just wanted him to see the show." As the leader walked away, the engineer was splatted. "Alright men! Off we go!" boomed the octoling.

Tyler sat at the cafe. Eating the whipped cream out of his milk shake with his spoon. James sat next to him, drinking some squid-cola. Tom sat to Tylers left. Eating a bowl of ice cream. "So how did your turf wars go?" Tyler asked the two. "My first two were good. But then my team left and my team was a bunch of level 5's!" James said, sipping his drink. "Is level 5's not good enough for my level 7?" Tom said in the best mom voice he could. "Hey! Stuff a sock in it! I just turned 14 a month ago! And I started turf wars a week ago!" James said, crossing his arms. "Well my turf wars went better. My team was the same level as me. So imagine a team of level 26's with a Patrick power of 1600 against a team of level 9's 6's and one 14 with a Patrick power of 1120!" Tom said as he ate his ice cream. "That reminds me, Tyler, did you do any turf wars?" James asked Tyler. "I didn't even vote. I don't like Spongebob or Patrick. Mr Krabs is my favorite." Tyler said. finishing his whipped cream and sipping his milkshake. "Oh." James said.

Tyler, James, and Tom stood at the plaza. "You guys ready?" Tom asked, finishing setting up his kit. The others nodded and a crowd began to gather. Tom did the countdown and they began to play. "When your best friend's all strung out. You do everything you can 'cause You're never going to let it get away. When you find it all around. Then, it comes in waves but it's hardest from the start." When the song finished. The crowd threw some coins into James' guitar case. James put his guitar in and they started heading home.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey look another chapter. Also if you're wondering Tyler's voice sounds the same as the lead singer from Foster The People.**

 **Also where are the inkling soldiers? Why the hell did I wait 'till the third chapter to say a swear? It's T rated anyway**

 **I don't know.**

 **Next chapter will be soon daddy Derek I swear.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Humvee drove up the snowy mountain, a bunch of inklings wearing skull bandannas holding an assortment of weapons, everything from chargers to splatlings. The Humvee reached the top of the mountain and the inkling looking out the top with the splatling gasped, a bunch of purple and turquoise puddles stained the snow. The inklings ran out from the Humvee, running up to the tower. The missile tower was deactivated and a hole was blown in the bottom of the search tower. presumably a splat bomb. A inkling wearing a red bandanna surveyed the area. A inkling ran up to him. "Sir. We've found no survivors. The octolings tracks have been covered in layers of snow." The inkling reported. "Then get everyone back in the Humvee. We'll have to report this to the general." The inkling that ran up shivered, silently saluted. And ordered everyone back into the Humvee.

"WHAT!" The general boomed. "The missile tower was taken down, ghost squad is presumably dead. The only trace of any octolings was this." The inkling said, holding up an octoshot and placing it on the table. "Those damn octolings!" Yelled the general, banging his fist on the table. "Dismissed!" The general told the inkling, he saluted and walked out. _Those octolings, first the outpost in squiddy desert. Now this!_ thought the general. He stood up and walked out of his office. Going to give a speech.

Tyler sat on the couch. Staring at the envelope. No return address. No names. He found it by his door, someone had slid it under. _Maybe a fan?_ thought Tyler as he opened the envelope. Tyler stared at what was in the envelope. A check. He slowly took it out and looked at the number. _50,000 coins! I've gotta tell the others!_ Tyler looked at the name on it. "Marcus Gherson" _That's a weird last name._ Thought Tyler. "Tom! James! Come here!" Tyler yelled upstairs. He heard footsteps race down and Tom and James ran in. Tom wearing his usual gas mask, baseball jersey, and black trainers. James in his Camo mesh, Aloha shirt, and some blue lo-tops. "Look at this!" Tyler told the two, they ran over and looked. Silence. Then Tom yelled. "50,000 coins! That's enough for at least 3 concerts every place! Except for those shady diners out by the music store. That's like 100 coins. But still!" Then James said "I guess this "Marcus" is a big fan! What do we use it for? All our instruments are good. How 'bout concerts?" James said. Tom and Tyler nodded. "We'll need to book a place. I heard that the medium sized place near the plaza is open!" Tyler said. "That sounds great!" James and Tom said together. "We'll need to officially make a name though." Tom said. The group thought for a second. Then Tyler said. "How about Foster The Squids?" Tyler said. "That's great! We'll need to make some more songs though." James said. More brain storming.

Tyler, James, and Tom prepared to play. Tom did the count down and the music started. "Roberts got a quick hand. He'll look around the room, won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette. Hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid. Yeah, he found a ink shooter gun. In his dads closet in a box of fun things. And I don't even know what. But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you. All the other squids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run better run, outrun my ink! All the other squids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run better run, faster than my ink. All the other squids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run better run, outrun my ink. All the other squids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run better run, faster than my ink!"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey two chapters in the same day**

 **As you probably saw in the last chapter this is taking a dark turn, this will change to M.**

 **Oh hey it's already M oh boy.**

 **Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler sat on a beanbag in front of the TV, he was eating a muffin and watching whatever came on. Then Tom walked in, "Hey, what're you watching?" Tom asked, "Some stupid wedding dress show. Only slightly good thing I could find." Tyler replied, "Hey, why don't you check squidolodeon? They've got some good cartoons!" Tom finished, suddenly, James ran in and accidentally bumped into Tom and they both fell on top of Tyler, "Can you guys get off of me?" Tyler said in a muffled voice beneath James and Tom.

 **[MEANWHILE, IN AN OUTPOST IN THE MIDDLE OF SQUIDDY DESERT]**

A octoling stood by the door of the outpost, next to him was another octoling, checking his ink tank. "Gees we're sweating bullets out here. This DJ Octavio guy is the worst at choosing where our bases should be." The other octoling said, "Word, this is probably the worst place for an outpost." The other octoling said. "Hey, can you pass me your binoculars? I think I saw something." The octoling checking his ink tank said, the other octoling passed it over, he looked through the binoculars. "Oh crap... We need to get inside right now before we become takoyaki!" The octoling said, reaching for the door handle, "Pass me the keys! Quickly!" The octoling passed him the keys and he unlocked the door, he opened it and rushed in. "What is the meaning of this! You're supposed to be at your post!" The octarian commander for the outpost said. "I know but... but... there's inAGHHH" The octoling was cut off by a shot to the head by a splat charger. "Everyone! Grab your weapons and get down! Snipers!" All the octarians bailed to the floor, keeping their eyes on the doors and windows. Another shot blasted through the window. Coating the octoling hiding beneath it in glass shards and ink. "Someone pull that guy to safety!" The commander barked. A octoling crawled over and pulled the screaming octoling over to safety, suddenly, a suction bomb went through the window, latching onto someones leg. "GET THIS THING OFF ME! HELP!" The suction bomb exploded. Covering the room with turquoise ink. Several inklings ran through aiming their guns at everyone. The octolings dropped their guns. One octoling crawled behind a couch where the inklings wouldn't see him. Raised his arm up and muttered into his communicator on his wrist. " _Send for an inkstrike"_ He quickly crawled back. "So you guys are the bunch who trashed our missile tower up on squiddy mountain." The leader said. "I imagined them as a little bit more muscular." One inkling said to another. "Oh go stick your gun up your ass!" One octoling yelled. Several other octoling chuckled. "Hmm. So that's how it's gonna be. Thomas! Get up here and show this guy our new prototype." An inkling walked up, holding some flamethrower of sorts. The inkling leader walked up and tied his arms and legs together. "And don't even think of just going into octopus form. We made it so you can't!" The leader said. "Alright Thomas. Let's show them our new toy!" The inkling walked up slammed his fist into his crotch so his mouth would open, and stuck the barrel into his mouth. "Okay Thomas, fire when ready!" The inklings and octolings waited, this was the first time it would be tested on another person. The inkling pushed down the trigger. The octoling started screaming, it felt like his entire head was on fire, and in a second, it was. The octoling fell to the ground. "Alright Thomas. You can be done now." The inkling took the barrel out of the octolings mouth and left the octoling lying on the ground. "Oh isn't that wonderful! We managed to shit on some octolings and we got to test our new gun!" The leader said in a joyful tone as the octolings head was melting. "Alright men! What should we do now?" The leader asked. Suddenly, a purple ring fell around the outpost. "Wait. What? That's impossible! Everyone! Run like hell!" The leader yelled and attempted to escape. The inkstrike landed. turning the inklings into puddles of purple ink. and relieving all the octolings of their injuries.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Sorry that this chapter is shorter then normal, but it does shine some light on the battle that the inklings and octarians are having. It's much different then just one agent splatting a bunch of octarians.**

 **So...**

 **Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone! You might be wondering what happened to Ghost and India squad! They've gone missing on their missions! We will need to send a full siege to take down their outpost in squiddy desert! This will prevent the octarians in the mountains from getting any new weapons! That means they will have to send people down to get new weapons and supplies! Then we can wipe them out! India, Golf, Echo, and Foxtrot squad! We will be attacking this week! Tuesday at 1700 hours! DISMISSED!" The squads stood up, saluted, and headed away.

Several octolings walked through the desert, carrying weapons. "Okay guys, what do we do if an inkling walks through here?" Said the octoling at the front of the squad. "We try to capture them, if they're hostile we shoot." Said the bombs expert at the back. "Good." Said the octoling at the front. "Wait. Guys, hold up." Said another octoling in the middle of the squad. He took out his binoculars and looked through them. "Inkling, ten o clock, he's armed." said the octoling. "Good eye, everyone. Safety off." The leader replied, the squad of four headed for the inkling, they crawled to a little hill of sand and the sniper looked through the scope on his charger. "Aim for the legs, don't kill him." The leader whispered to him, the sniper put his finger on the trigger, charged up, and fire. The inkling looked over where the sound came from, a trail of ink pierced his leg. Ht out a scream and fell to the ground, dropping his Wasabi Splattershot. The squad moved up, aiming their guns at him, a puddle of purple ink was pooling beneath his leg. The bomb expert kicked his weapon away. The medic picked him up and put him on his shoulder. "Alright men, let's go!" The squad walked off, heading to the main base. "Alright men, keep a lookout for one of the grates, one should be at the back of that destroyed inkling outpost."

Tyler,Tom, and James walked over to the place where they would be playing, Tom was humming the opening tune, "You guys excited?" James asked. "Totally!" Tom said, "Jeez Tom, you're basically bouncing bouncing off the walls!" Tyler said, they arrived at the place they would be playing. "Hey guys! That's us on the poster!" Tom said, pointing to a sign hung up on a window. The poster had the three of them halfway turned away wearing white suits, except for tom who was wearing a grey and white striped hoodie. They opened the door and walked up to the tickets gate. "Hey, we're scheduled to play here." Tyler said, the inkling at the gate looked at them and said "Band name?" "Foster the squids." "We got you here, alright, go on in." The inkling said, pointing to the door behind him. They walked in and set up their instruments. "We've got about half an hour until the show. What should we do?" James asked. "I don't know. But hey, I heard we got about 500 tickets sold so far, I think that's at least 5,000 coins already, I don't know I'm not that great at math." Tom said.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey look another chapter bum bum bum...** ** _bum...bum...bu...b..._**

 **I'm very alone.**

 **Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"You know guys, I just realized what's weird about the job we've taken. There's not many bands in inkopolis. There's the squid sisters. Also some stupid metal or rock bands. Nothing else. People have never seen songs like these. It's like we're trying to break something, disguise our pasts. Break some chain." Tyler said. "Yeah, why did I choose to be a tank in this. The mace takes way to long to recharge!" Tom said, looking at the TV. "That isn't what I was talking about, but okay." Tyler said, watching Tom beat up a boss in the game he was playing. "Hey guys, the concert is soon. 'Bout fifteen minutes." James said. "Fifteen minutes! We've got to get ready!" Tyler and Tom stood up, Tom paused his game and they got on stage. Inklings were crowding around in the lobby. "Sounds like a big crowd." Tom said, chewing a piece of bubble gum. "This is gonna be great." Said Tyler. Suddenly, an inkling ran in. "Hello! Which one of you is 'Tyler'?" "That's me!" "Oh. Well then hello Tyler! Here's the thing. After the concert, one inkling asked if he could get a backstage pass. Now I know you guys didn't plan to have a backstage pass. But he agreed to pay 500 coins. So are you okay with that?" The inkling said, waiting for an answer. Tyler looked at the others. They nodded. "Sure. We'll do it." Tyler said. "Great! Thank you!" The inkling ran back. Then came back in. "Also they're coming in five minutes so prepare yourself." The inkling went back out. "Okay guys, get ready." Tom sat at his drums, James picked up his guitar. Tyler got his keyboard ready. They talked for a minute. Then the doors opened. Inklings walked in, talking to each other and getting their seats. After a couple minutes, they started playing.

"Call it what you want! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Call it what you want! I said just call it what you want! 'Ey 'ey 'ey. Just call it what you want! Yeah we're locked up in ideas we like to label everything, well I'm just gonna do here what i gotta do here 'cause I gotta keep myself free. You're ducking and moving just to hide your bruises from all your enemies and I'm in the crossfire dodging bullets from all your expectancies. Yeah yeah. We've got nothing to lose. Yeah you better run and hide. Yeah you've crossed the line, I've got a knife behind my back just sayin'. We've got nothing to prove. You're social guides give you swollen eyes But what I've gto can't be bought so you can just call it what you want! yeah yeah. Call it what you want!"

"So that backstage pass guy was that Marcus guy?" "Yup"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Another chapter.**

 **Isn't that like three in one day?**


	8. Chapter 8

Agent three sat tied down in a chair, a wooden bat hit himself in the side, knocking the wind out of him. "Don't even try to say you don't know where it is. Just tell us, where is the map." A voice said to him, he hadn't seen his attacker yet because of the biker helmet he was wearing. "I don't know where it is. I swear." Agent three said. The bat hit his side again. "Just tell us." His attacker said. Agent three raised his middle finger at him, his fist hit his cheek. Agent three spat a little blood out of his mouth. "This will continue to get worse if you don't just tell us." Agent three was really starting to hate this guy. "I'll never tel!" Agent three was cut off by a hammer hitting his teeth. He spit out half of a tooth. "Oh you freakin' ass. Look what you've do!" The hammer hit his teeth again. He spat out another half of a tooth. "Not gonna open again? That's too bad." His attacker grabbed a knife and began cutting his arms. "I really didn't want to do this. But you made me." Turquoise ink was coming from the cuts. Agent three desperately attempted to not scream. "Still nothing? Ho boy." His attacker grabbed a drill. Agent three braced himself. The drill entered his shoulder, absolutely destroying everything there. Agent three couldn't hold back the pain anymore, he began screaming. "Look, just tell us where the map is!" Agent three still wasn't telling. Then he felt a pin go between his finger and the nail. "Wait! Stop stop stop! I'll tell!" Agent three said. The attacker took out the pin. "It's... In cap'n cuttlefishes shack, where DJ Octavio used to be held, underneath that snow globe." Agent three finished. "Good! That's all you had to tell us. Hey Sean! Come in here!" A guard walked in. "Yes sir?" "Shoot him. Dead men tell no tales." "Yes sir." The guard pointed his gun at agent three. Agent three tried to go to squid form. The ropes kept him from doing so. "Wait! Sir. shouldn't we get DJ Octavio to do this? He's wanted to." "Great idea! Go get him." The guard walked out to get DJ Octavio. "Don't even try to escape agent three. This isn't the part in the story where you get out because I did something stupid. This isn't one of those stories." His attacker told him. "Why are you talking about stories? This isn't a story!" "There is so much you don't know agent three." The guard opened the door with DJ Octavio. "Good job! You managed to get the information out of agent three! I've sent a squad to go get it. They sent a message on the fax saying they found it." DJ Octavio pointed his octoshot at agent three. Agent three tried to swim away. But the ropes kept him from going to squid form. DJ Octavio held down the trigger and fired at agent three. He took several hits before exploding into a burst of purple. "Well. That's done with I guess." The attacker said. They left the room as the ink slowly turned into just a stain on the seat of the chair.

Tyler sat on the couch watching Tom play his games. Suddenly, an ork jumped out from a bush and beat up Tom's character. "Dangit! Hey. Wanna watch some TV?" Tom asked Tyler. Tyler nodded and Tom changed the channel to watch some cartoons. "In 20 minutes Squid-ball will be on so we have to sit through SpongeBob." "I'm okay with that." Suddenly, the screen changed from spongebob to the news report. "Hey dude! You know how to skip these?" Tom asked "I don't think you can, let's just watch it." Tyler replied. "Attention inkopolis! We've seen octarians heading to inkopolis! They are armed and dangerous. All inklings head to the plaza for escape.. Many escape vehicles driven by military members will be at the middle of the plaza. This is not a test!" Tyler looked at Tom and then at the screen. "I think we should get packing." Tyler said. "I'll get my weapons." "What do you need weapons for!" "Fighting off the octarians of course." "Normally I would say that's a stupid idea But I kinda see where you're going with it." Tyler and Tom headed off to grab their weapons and find James. "James!" "Yeah? "Get your guns, we're about to splat some octoling ass!" Tom yelled at James. "I'm coming!"

Soldiers stood positioned at all possible break in points as escape vehicles drove off. They heard a rumbling from the south wall. They pointed their guns when suddenly the west wall exploded. Tons of octolings and octarians running in and splatting inklings. "Their at the west wall! Shoot them!" Suddenly, a rampaging octowhirl crashed through the south wall, flattening inklings. "Shoot it! It will probably explode!" the inklings fired at it, doing little to no damage. "Try sinking it!" They aimed in front of it. when it charged, it got stuck. "Now shoot the tentacle!" They shot it, and it sent ink into the air. "Do it again!" They repeated this process until it exploded. "Yeah! We got it!" Suddenly, teeth shot up around an inkling, then an octomaw jumped up and ate him. "Run!" The inklings started retreating. Tyler Tom and James walked out of their apartment and headed off through the alleys. "There. Octolings." They ran towards the octolings and started firing. The octolings swam off and shot at them. Tom ran up to one with his roller. It swam away and Tom headed into an abandoned warehouse, heading down a hallway looking for the octoling. Suddenly, it sprang up from behind him with a killer wail. "Take this inkling scum!" Tom began running down the hallway as the killer wail began to fire.

Tyler shot down an octoling with his charger as James blew one up with his blaster. "James! One over there, he's got a killer wail." They began firing at him. The octoling exploded, the killer wail stopped. "Tyler! James! Over here!" They heard tom yelling at them. They ran over to him. "Down here!" They looked down a pit at the end of the hallway. Tom was lying down in it. "Tom what happened to your legs!" "My legs got vaporized by a killer wail! I need your help!" They hopped down and looked at Tom. "I need you guys to carry me to inkopolis! I'm bleeding to death over here!" James picked Tom up and they began heading off to inkopolis.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **This was a doozy to write.**

 **Also if you're wondering Agent three is dead.**

 **So bye**


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL CHAPTER!

**FINAL CHAPTER! GET READY!**

James and Tyler ran towards inkopolis, Tom desperately clutching to James' shoulder. They finally arrived at inkopolis. The soldiers had done a number on all the octarians, pushing them out of the plaza and towards octovalley. "We need a medic!" Tyler yelled. A soldier ran over. "Who is it?" The soldier asked. James turned around. Tom was passed out. "Oh shit. Get this guy a stretcher!" The medic yelled at some other soldiers. They ran over and put Tom on it. Carrying him over to a hospital. "I really hope Tom will be alright." James said, looking over at Tyler. 'I'm sure he'll be alright. Some prosthetic legs. And he'll be back up and walking again. I just hope he'll still be able to do turf wars." Tyler said.

The octoling with the biker helmet looked at the battle. The octarians were attempting to regain ground. _These guys are doing terrible, go fight._ The octoling thought. _No don't. DJ octavio said so._ The octoling thought again. _Forget what he said. We're going to lose the sea snails and lose our base. We'll lose everything._ The octoling picked up his Hydra Splatling. The octoling swam over to the battle. The inklings were pushing them away. The octoling popped up and started charging. Firing down about 5 soldiers. "Take down that one with the splatling!" The soldiers focused on taking the octoling down. The octoling charged again, shooting down another five. "Splat this guy! He'll take down all our men if we wait any longer!" All the soldiers were focused on the octoling. The octoling charged again, narrowly dodging a charger shot. The octoling shot down another five. The octolings took this opportunity to their advantage. They moved in and started splatting. The octoling shot down another five. "Retreat!" The soldiers started running. The octoling took off in pursuit. The octoling popped up and shot down another five. The inklings made it to the plaza. The octoling swam up the wall and onto the battle dojo building. The octoling fired down 10. "Get that octoling! The one with the helmet!" They started firing. The octoling dodged all the shots easily. The octoling shot down 5. The octoling swam away and jumped over the wall.

The soldiers were recovering from the intense attack that just happened. "How could one octoling take down half our soldiers!" People asked. Medics were attending to inklings who were only hit by ink.

After a couple hours, the inklings had finally pushed the octarians away. "That'll show 'em!" Inklings cheered. Inklings were working on repairing the walls and cleaning up the mess. This attack would leave a scar on the inklings history. But at least they didn't lose the great zapfish.

Multiple days later. Tyler and James headed up the stairs in the hospital, they walked into the room Tom was in. Multiple other inklings were in here as well. Listening to Tom's story about why he lost his legs. "Hey! Tyler, James!" Tom said, putting his hands up for a hug. James ran over. "Hey Tom! Seems like you're doing well!" Tyler said. "Yeah! Everything except wondering how we didn't notice that one of my organs fell out when James was carrying me!" Tom said. "Wait what?" James said. "Yeah, when you were carrying me my small intestine fell out. Don't know how the doctors managed to fix that." Tom said. "Oh." Tyler said. "At least you're not dead." James said.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **This was great! I learned a lot from this story! See you next chapter! Wait what? This was the last chapter? FRICK!**

 **Welp.**

 **I guess the stories over.**

 **I might make a sequel**

 **Emphasis on "Might"**

 **I probably wont.**

 **Well.**

 **Goodnight or morning depends what time you're reading this.**

 **But yeah.**

 **Goodnight**


End file.
